Songfics and one-shots
by Emmi30307
Summary: series of one-shots and songfics. rating may vary
1. What Hurts the Most

What Hurts the Most

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house _

_That don't bother me _

_I can take a few tears now and then _

_And just let them out _

It's pouring outside again. It's been raining for two weeks straight. It echoes through a house that is too big for just me. This constant stormy darkness outside isn't helping the lonely darkness inside of me. Days like these just make me miss you more.

_I'm not afraid to cry _

_Every once in a while even though goin' on _

_With you gone still upsets me _

I stand in front of the window with a picture of us in my hands. It was taken only a few days before our fight. The fight that made you walk out of the house, walk away from me. "Rich," I sigh, fogging up the window with my breath. "I wish you were still here." I don't like to admit it but "I can't live without you."

_There are days _

_Every now and again _

_I pretend I'm okay _

_But that's not what gets me _

I tried that before. I tried to pretend that I was okay without you around me. It was hard for me. You seemed to be everywhere I went. I never let myself go to you because I was too proud to let myself rely on someone. But I DID rely on someone…you. I always had and always will, that's why I followed you home and sat in front of your door, waiting for the strength I needed to tell you that "I needed you." So here I am sitting on the couch, crying over you.

_What hurts the most _

_Was being so close _

_And having so much to say _

_And watching you walk away _

I didn't mean what I said. I didn't want you to leave. I was upset and scared. Kind of like how I am tonight. I watched you walk away from our bedroom window. You didn't look back. "Did I push you away for good?"

_Never knowing _

_What could have been _

We were going to get married next month and finally start our own family. "I didn't want you to leave."

_And not seein' that lovin' you _

_Is what I was tryin' to do  
It's hard to deal with the pain _

_Of losing you everywhere I go _

_But I'm doin' it_

"I still love you Dick" I whispered to the photo, hoping that by saying those magic words would bring him back. The house creaked quietly in the storm and the rain still fell with a soft echo. But the front door never swung open. He hadn't come home.

_It's hard to force that smile when I _

_See our old friends and I'm alone _

When I see you out with friends, I fake a smile and pretend to be alright. Hurrying on by I leave, before my smile fades into the pout that got you to do nearly anything for me. We never use to go out with friends without each other. We would always go together. You never left me alone for more than a moment.

_Still harder  
Gettin' up, gettin' dressed _

_Livin' with this regret _

Each day is harder for me to take off the shirt you left behind. Getting dressed I look at the empty side of our closet. You use to let me go through the clothes and pick what you would wear that day.

_But I know if _

_I could do it over  
I would trade, give away all the words _

_That I saved in my heart _

_That I left unspoken _

If I could turn back the clock I would. I would take it all back and say what I should have, the words I was always too scared to say. I never should have taken you for granted. I knew I would miss you. "I knew you would eventually find a flaw in me and leave." You were always better than me.

_What hurts the most _

_Was being so close _

_And having so much to say _

_And watching you walk away _

We wanted to get out of the city. Get a nice little house on the edge of the woods where it was less corrupt. You only wanted the best for me.

_Never knowing _

_What could have been _

We wanted to have our own family. We wanted kids and maybe a pet or two. But now that can't happen. You didn't look back.

_And not seein' that lovin' you _

_Is what I was tryin' to do  
I'm not afraid to cry _

Taking the picture to our room I lay in bed. My pillow had been thrown at the wall long ago because it didn't smell like you. Putting it back on the bed I put our picture on it and use yours for myself. Trying to keep the tears off the pillow only reminds me of how you would wipe them away because you hated to see me cry.

_Every once in a while even though goin' on _

_With you gone still upsets me _

It hurts waking up with the sun shining happily when there's no reason to smile. I would only smile in the morning because you were always there next to me. Now I wake up with my arms wrapped around your pillow, only to find that my dream of you being there was only a lie.

_There are days _

_Every now and again _

_I pretend I'm okay _

_But that's not what gets me _

I'm still trying to be on my own and still be happy. But it's not working too well. Everything in the house has a strong memory of us together tied to it. "I love you so much. It hurt almost _too_ much to watch you walk away."

_What hurts the most _

_Was being so close _

_And having so much to say _

_And watching you walk away _

I called the church today and canceled the wedding. I ran to our room and cried for two hours because I had let the best thing to ever happen to me walk way and leave me all alone.

_Never knowing _

_What could have been _

_And not seein' that lovin' you _

_Is what I was tryin' to do _

We had been so close to being the happiest people on the planet. But I acted like the bitch I can be. I pushed you away. And you walked out the door without giving it a second thought. I tried to let you go. But I couldn't let go of what we had together. Everything reminds me of you.

_What hurts the most _

I have no reason to stay here anymore…now that you're not around.

_Was being so close _

We were going to start a family together. We were all each other had.

_And having so much to say _

"I'm so sorry, for more than you will ever know."

_And watching you walk away _

I stand on the roof watching the sunset. Remembering all the times we stood up here watching it together, and how you would always wrap your arms around me from behind, pulling me against your chest.

_Never knowing _

I can't live without you. I KNOW that I can't.

_What could have been _

I walk to the edge of the roof and look at the road below.

_And not seein' that lovin' you _

"Raven," I hadn't realized how far I had been leaning over the edge. "do you really want to do it?"

_Is what I was tryin' to do_

__He was standing in the doorway to the roof, his eyes shining with fear. I walked away from the edge and over to him. He wrapped me tightly in his arms whispering, "I love you too much to lose you like that"


	2. Welcome to the 21st Century

Welcome to the 21st Century

It was late afternoon when Rachel walked into the house calling for her husband. Richard walked into the front room in sweats, towel drying his hair. He was grinning, pleased that she was home earlier than she had said she would be. "What's got you so excited little miss?" Rachel was practically jumping around with excitement. "I- I got the job!" It came out like a squeal. He smiled at her. With a quiet laugh at how childish she was acting, Richard asked "Which job interview was it today?" Rachel grinned. "I am now an official police officer."

Dick gaped at his wife. _Did she really just say that? _"Rachel…you can't be serious!" She shoved one hip out and put her hand on it. "Why not? This is a great opportunity for me." Dick knew if he said that he didn't want her to do it because he was worried she would get hurt, she would only be more determined to prove to him that she _could_ do it. "It's because…women shouldn't be police officers." The thought came out of his mouth before he realized what he was saying. Her excitement from earlier was long gone now and replaced with irritation. She turned her back to him and walked to the couch, sitting on the back of it, with her eyes closed. He followed her and stood in the doorway. She took a deep breath before looking Richard in the eye. "What the HELL would make you think that?" He glared at her, starting to get irritated himself. "Women and guns do not mix." He replied completely serious. She sighed. "If that's the best you got then…" she trailed off with a smirk. Richard knew that if he didn't come up with something witty quickly he was going to lose this, and possibly her in the end. "Women don't belong on the police force in the middle of a shoot down. They should be at home cleaning and cooking, or in the hospital as a nurse, helping to heal the sick." Rachel glared at him, offended and extremely pissed off. "You sexist pig! I thought you respected me as your equal! You are being such a Dick!" She leaned back a bit more to grab a pillow and threw it at him. It hit Richard in the head and she smirked triumphantly. _I always have had good aim. _She thought.

Dick looked at the floor with a sad sigh. "That's not true Rae. I'm only acting like this because I'm worried about you. I don't want you going out there and getting yourself hurt, or worse." Rachel pushed off the couch, closed the gap between them and put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm not going to get hurt Richard. I'll be careful." He looked into her eyes and Rachel saw the fear that was there. "You don't know that you won't get hurt." His voice was quiet and soft. Rachel laughed quietly as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. "And besides, it's the 21st century. Women do all kinds of things like that now." He smirked at her reply, it was just so Rachel-like. "I know, it started changing in the 1920's when all the left to fight in the war and women had to start working. I remember that much from history class." She raised an eyebrow at him, surprised that he had actually paid attention in high school. "Women had their taste of freedom. They learned what it's like to work outside of the house. When all the men came back they didn't want to give up that freedom." Rachel added with a gleam in her eyes and continued, "Ever since then we have been doing more and more things that people considered 'mans work' and proving that we can do just as good of a job, if not better." Dick gave a little tug, pulling her closer. "If by 'better' you mean flirting shamelessly as you work to get a _bonus_, then you're right." She shook her head smirking. "Girls rule, boys drool." She whispered before running off. Dick smirked chasing after her, already knowing that tonight was going to be an interesting night.


End file.
